Discovered
by Hope You Will Always Stay
Summary: Sweden and Finland found America first when he was no more than a baby nation. After the Nordics raised him for years, their little family is split apart when the Englishmen come to the New World. Now, in the present, Alfred begins to remember things about the Nordics and his youth before England.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia._**

**_A/N: I got this idea from the Headcanon that Finland and Sweden found America first. Of course, I love the Nordics and America, so I had to run with this. Keep in mind this will probably not be historically accurate, at all. It's a Headcanon of mine that Nations take after the ones who originally found them (America is tall and has glasses like Sweden, he always smiles like Finland, and so on)._**

* * *

><p>When Finland first saw the boy peeking out through the bushed with bright blue eyes, <em>Sweden's <em>eyes, he nearly had a heart attack. He felt the aurora that surrounded the boy, that feeling that only his kind had, and knew then the child was a nation. Probably the personification of the land he stood on. Of course, as Finland and the other Nordics were really the first adult nations to come to this land, they were responsible for him. Well, that's how Finland saw it anyway.

When the young, blonde boy made his next appearance, Sweden was with him. He came tumbling out of the woods, seemingly distracted, but froze in him place when he saw the two nations. Sweden had froze as well, looking at the boy in shock. Well, Finland knew he was shocked because of all the years they had spent together. To anyone else he was as stoic as always. Finland couldn't blame the bigger man for being shocked, he was too at first.

The young nation had bright blonde hair, gold almost, with a little piece that stuck up in the front. It was the same color as Finland's. His large eyes were bright and blue and they looked far too much like Denmark's and Sweden's. The little boy looked to be no older than two years, wearing noting but what looked to be rags. The two nations didn't realize they were staring at the child nation until they saw him shrink back in fear.

"N', d'n't cry." Sweden took a few steps forward...and the boy burst into tears.

"Oh, you poor thing! Berwald's right, don't cry! I promise he's not as scary as he looks!" Finland walked over to the boy and picked him up easily, smiling warmly at the boy

Teary blue eyes blinked up at him as Finland spoke again, "I'm Tino, or Finland. This is Berwald, he represents Sweden."

The boy hid his face in Finland's neck as the older nation carried him over to Sweden. The head of blonde hair bobbed back up to look at tall, blue eyed nation. The unblinking eyes of the child stared at him, and Sweden stared right back. All of a sudden a blinding smile cracked on the little boys face as he began to giggle and reached out him arms for the other nation. Finland's eyebrows shot up as he realized the boy wanted Sweden to hold him, then the violet eyed nation got even more of a surprise when the stone faced nation actually took the little boy from him.

Finland smiled at the sight of the blonde child giggling as Sweden held him awkwardly, "I wonder what his name is?"

"Pr'bably d'esn't 'ave one. 'e's a n'tion." Sweden looked at the boy

"Well, we have to give him a name! We _are _keeping him after all, _right _Berwald?" Finland looked at the taller man, his words firm as he crossed his arms over his chest

"'f c'rse, my w'fe." If Finland wasn't mistaken, he saw a tiny smile twitch on the mans lips

Ignoring the wife comment, Finland began to brainstorm, "Maybe Leif? Or Alvar? How about Esa? Heikki is a good name, I've always liked that one! Alfred is also an option as well...maybe Kalevi might suite him?"

"'lfred." Sweden nodded in acceptance of the name

"Okay, then! Alfred it is!" Finland walked up to the boy who had fallen asleep in Sweden's arms, "He's so adorable! I wonder what Emil, Lukas, and Matthias will think of him?"

"They'll l've 'im." The tall man spoke with confidence

"What am I talking about?" Finland laughed a little, "Of course they'll love him!"

So the new family of three walked off to find the other Nordics, not knowing that soon the English would come. Not even suspecting their new found family would be broken up so soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Don't kill me for Sweden's horrible speech/accent...I tried my best :(**_

_**Anyways, hope you guys like the idea! I'll continue this for sure, I really like the idea! How do you think Matthew factors in? How do the get split up? What will America's reaction be when he remembers all this?**_

_**Also, poor Sweden...making kids cry...Well he made up for it later by being adorable by holding little!America!**_


	2. Memories

**_Chapter 1: Memories_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia._**

**_A/N: Thanks so much to those that reviewed, favorited, and added to alert! I appreciate it!_**

* * *

><p><em>"Alfred, missä olet?" <em>

_The foreign language didn't sound so foreign to Alfred in the dream. He was multilingual, of course, as he was the personification of America and his citizens spoke many other languages beside English. However, even if he knew it was a language from one of the Nordic countries, it reminded him of something. Warm smiles, hugs, and family. He looked at the scene in front of him, wide eyed, as a young boy who looked about three ran into the clearing in the forest. He had blonde hair, wide blue eyes, and looked exactly like America right down to Nantucket that stuck up in the front of his hair. Wide eyed, Alfred watched as his younger self spoke that familiar language._

_"Olen täällä, mama!"_

_Mama? As in, mother? Alfred knew then this little boy couldn't be him. He didn't have a mother or a father, for that matter. After England found him, Arthur had kind of become his older brother and he had Matthew, who was sort of like a brother, but in their youth they had rarely seen each other. Matthew, or Canada, was under Francis at that time and they only really began to hang out years after the whole War of 1812 thing. Then again, maybe when he was this young before England came, he had had someone to look out for him? He could hardly remember anything from before his colonial days, so Alfred supposed it was possible._

_There was commotion to his right and Alfred looked up to see a man walking through the trees and towards the boy. It shocked Alfred, how much he and this man looked alike. Almost exactly the same bright hair, though his was a smidge lighter, and the shape of their eyes was exactly the same, though this man's were violet and his were blue. The slim arch of his eyebrow that rested in a natural arc was identical to Alfred's own. Holding his breath, Alfred slowly took a step towards the man. Was this his father, or, mother as his younger self had said?_

_"Tule tänne, lapsi!" The man smiled warmly, then stopped for a moment and furrowed his brows, "Mitä olen sanonut kutsuvan minua mama?"_

_The child giggled and raised his arms to be lifted up. The man complied and wrapped one slim arm around the small child's waist, holding the kid on his hip._

_"Papa Berwald ja setä Matthias sanoi olit mama!" The child idly tugged at the mans hair_

_Huffing, the man shook his head, "Voin kuvitella Matthias tee sitä, mutta Berwald?" _

_As the two began to walk away, something tugged in Alfred's chest. He felt as though he was allowing a piece of his past, his history, just walk away from him. Stumbling a little, he dived after the two as they exited the clearing._

_"WAIT!" He yelled, hoping to stop them_

_When he burst out of the trees, no one was there. He felt sad, as though he had lost something important. As the dream began to dissolve, he looked around one last time for his past._

* * *

><p>When Alfred opened his eyes he was in bed alone with an empty feeling in chest. Taking a shaky breath and just laying there for a second, he wondered what the hell that dream was. Shaking himself out of it, he turned his head to look at the clock. It was six fifteen and the meeting began at seven. Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his eyes before dragging himself out of bed. It was <em>way <em>too early to be awake, then again, for Alfred even twelve in the evening was too early.

Dressing quickly, Alfred exited his home and walked out into the crisp and cold November air. He had been staying in his New York apartment for the upcoming meeting, so the building he had to go to was just down the street. Having extra time, he dropped in McDonalds and got a few breakfast sandwiches and a large coffee. As he walked down the street to the meeting place, his citizens nodded and smiled at him kindly. It was the bond that the citizens had with their nation, they always subconsciously knew who they were so they usually nodded or said hello.

In a much better mood than he had been that morning, a good walk in the cool air really cleared his mind, he entered through the double doors and walked down the hall to the meeting room. When he walked in it was ten minutes before the meeting began. Even though he was the hosting nation, and should therefore be running the meeting, Germany always took charge of them.

He looked for an empty seat, as they weren't assigned but everyone had a usual seat they sat in. America looked in between England and France, where he normally sat, but Canada was there. Surveying the rest of the area he saw two more empty seats, one was between Russia and Ukraine. Nothing against Ukraine, she seemed nice enough, but he hated that Russian bastard. Communist or not, he was and always would be an asshole. From the creepy smile Russia gave him, the bigger nation knew what America was thinking and returned the feelings equally. Inwardly rolling his eyes, he looked at the other seat. It was in between Sweden and Norway.

Shrugging, he quickly walked over before someone else could snag the seat between the two Nordics.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Question of the Chapter: Will the Nordics recognize Alfred? What should happen?**_

_**TRANSLATIONS!**_

_**Finnish:**_

_**_"Alfred, missä olet?" = "Alfred, where are you?"_**_

_**__"Olen täällä, mama!"_ = "I'm here, mama!"_**_

_**_**_"Tule tänne, lapsi!"_** = "Come here, child!"_**_

_**_"Mitä olen sanonut kutsuvan minua mama?" = "What have I said calling me mama?"_**_

_**__"Papa Berwald ja setä Matthias sanoi olit mama!" = "Papa Berwald and Uncle Matthias said you were a mama!"__**_

_**__"Voin kuvitella Matthias tee sitä, mutta Berwald?" = "I can imagine Matthias doing that, but Berwald?"__**_

_**I'm really excited about this story! I can't wait to really get into the plot! And write more flashback with little Alfred!**_


	3. Making Friends

**_Chapter 3: Making Friends_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia._**

**_Explanation: Most nations dont even know each other's human names and, if they do, they don't use them around other nations. This is because a nations human name is a very intimate thing, shared only with the person who raised the nation or very important people in the nations life. Only England and Canada (and the Nordics, they just don't realize it) know America's human name. England doesn't use it because he denies any parental/friendly relationship with Alfred and Canada uses it as he's Alfred's 'brother' (they're not really related). In return, Alfred knows both Canada and England's names, though he almost never greets England with anything other than Iggy._**

**_A/N: Thanks so much to those that reviewed, favorited, and added to alert! I appreciate it so so so much!_**

* * *

><p>Alfred sat down in his seat quietly, not even earning a sideways glance from the five Nations who seemed to be lined up in a row, except for the seat in between Sweden and Norway. Shuffling his papers, America avoided any and all hateful stares sent his way by the other Nations. It was like a practice by now, ignoring how much the rest of the world despised him. However, soon enough the jibes and pokes started.<p>

"Look, America the lazy. Have you paid of all that debt yet?" Cuba sneered, venom in his words

Keeping his blue eyes trained forwards as Germany began his presentation, Alfred was sure to keep a big smile on his face. It wouldn't due to let them know how much their words stung, after all. If that happened then they would just swam on his like a pack of wolves, devouring any pride he had left.

"You really think that is a possibility? Of course he hasn't." Syria rolled his eyes from where he sat

He tuned out the rest of them, keeping that Hollywood smile on his face. Occupying his mind were thoughts of what he would do after he got out of that wretched meeting. Maybe go to McDonalds and grab a couple burgers and a large soda, or perhaps he could go for a jog. Yes, jogging was certainly healthier and Alfred was really trying to stay fit. Not for himself, so much as his country and people. Just like his citizens affected his, he affected his citizens. In his mind, maybe if he was healthier then his people would be. Jogging it was then, maybe he could go down to the mall. It was only a few blocks away, not that far to go. He wouldn't get exhausted and he could start his Christmas shopping. It was the beginning of November, after all, he was already behind.

"Now, England, it is your turn to present, ja?" Germany asked as he sat down

"Yes, Germany, it is." The Englishman nodded as he stood and took his place at the podium, "Now, as I'm sure we're all aware, tourists are very popular in most places. However, tourists from_ some countries_ severely disrupt things."

Blue eyes burned holes into England's head as he continued with his presentation. Alfred glared, knowing what Arthur meant by some countries. More like one, the United States. How were his people supposed to know those stupid European customs? You couldn't google everything and sometimes you just have to learn by experience. Besides, he couldn't count the number of times his day was ruined by some snotty European or Asian tourist.

Alfred wasn't foolish enough to think all the people from those continents were like that. That would be like saying all Canadians love maple usurp or that all Americans are fat and lazy. The point is there are horrible people everywhere. Not just in the United States.

These idiots didn't seem to get that.

When the meeting came to a close and the nations were finally dismissed, Alfred shot up out of his seat, more than ready to leave. However, he faltered when he saw some others point at him and snicker. His face burned and he knew it was probably flushed bright red. Hoping to play it off he gave a big smile and got ready to bolt out the door.

"Which nation has such shitty citizens that England had to talk about it?" Cuba mockingly questioned

"Is that really a question, aru?" China asked as he gathered his papers, giving America a sideways look

Gritting his teeth, all embarrassment left Alfred's system. They could mock him, laugh at him, insult him, but they wouldn't say a word about his citizens. His citizens who fought for their country, who loved their home and said the pledge every Monday. His citizens who felt pride in not what their nation has become, but what it could become.

"What did you say?" Alfred smiled dangerously and watched Cuba laugh at him, not taking him seriously. So he stalked forward, like a lion hunting it's prey.

"I said shitty citi-" Cuba was cut of by a voice behind Alfred

"We all heard perfectly well what you said."

Alfred stopped in his tracks and spun around to see who had spoken. It had been Finland who stood with his family, the Nordic countries, behind him. Cuba opened his mouth to say something, but it snapped close with one glare from Sweden. It was a general rule not to piss the Swedish man off, even Russia refrained from doing it.

"Come on, now, America!" Denmark smiled widely in a manner similar to Alfred, "Let's go, we can just leave these idiots to it!"

Blinking in confusion, Alfred just stared as Denmark grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room. Looking back he saw Norway shaking his head as the rest of the Nordics left the room behind the two usually cheerful blonde men. Iceland walked beside his brother calmly while Finland held Sweden's hand as he led the tall man out of the room.

"You okay?" Finland asked, concerned, as soon as they were out of the other nations hearing range

"Yeah, I'm fine!" America flashed a large smile

"They're getting too egotistical, thinking they know everything and have the right to say things like that about fellow nations." Finland sniffed, looking peeved, "Don't listen to them."

"I don't, trust me!" The smile stayed on his face as he lied through his teeth, in actuality that was really the only thing he did pay attention to

"Good!" The Finnish man smiled kindly, "When you sat with us today I was a bit surprised, even though our nations have fairly good relations, we never speak much!"

"Yeah!" Denmark butted in, "We should totally go out drinking sometime-!"

"Shut up." Norway spoke coldly, looking at the spiky haired man with his usual cold eyes

The Danish man simply laughed loudly and threw an arm around the violet eyed Norwegian. In a practiced move, Norway gripped Denmark's tie and pulled hard. America looked at the two with varying degrees of shock as the Danish man was chocked before turning back to the other three Nordics.

"U-um, yeah. Why was the randomly a seat between you guys anyways?" Alfred spoke, trying to ignore the two men behind him

"Well, Sealand was supposed to be here with us today. Unfortunately, England has forbid him from coming to this meeting as his room was not clean." Finland frowned softly

"Oh yeah, Sealand spent a little bit of time with you guys didn't he?"

"Yes, 'e did." Sweden spoke in his rough, broken speech

"However he seems to not like to spend as much time with us." Finland frowned a bit before smiling once more, "Anyways, it has been a pleasure meeting you. I hope we'll speak again soon."

As he watched the five nations walk away, Denmark and Norway now back to normal, he felt warmth in his chest. Maybe someone did care about him after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Question of the Chapter: Why do you think the Nordics helped Alfred?**_


	4. Going Out Drinking

**_Chapter 4: Going Out Drinking_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia._**

* * *

><p>Signing papers really was the worst part of the job, America decided as he began to nod off to sleep. He was a very active person, always talking or jumping around or doing <em>something <em>and not just sitting at a desk writing his signature and reading boring crap. Besides, who the hell wanted to sign papers at eleven o'clock at night? No one. So, needless to say, when someone knocked at his door he didn't care who it was as long as it got him out of paperwork for a little while. It was probably Mattie, although his best friend and basically brother never came to visit him usually. Alfred was always the one to go over to Canada's house, Alfred could probably count the times Matthew had come to him on one hand. That was who it had to be, though, because who the hell else would visit him?

As soon as he saw the blonde, spiky hair he knew something was up. Then, when Alfred looked into identical blue eyes, he knew what was going on. Denmark, one of the _Nordic countries_, was outside his door. Eyes wide, he opened the door wider as he stared at the Dane in front of him.

"What the hell...?" America muttered, thoroughly confused

"Hey, America!" Denmark smiled widely, laughing at Alfred's reaction, "I said we'd go out drinking sometime!"

"Um, yeah, I was just thinking I'd get a warning. Besides, how'd you find my house?" America paused, "When did you even get in the _country_?"

"Oh, I got your address from your brother...um...Cambodia? No, maybe Colombia? That's not it either! Oh, is it Cuba-?"

"Canada!" Alfred stressed, interrupting Denmark's guesses, "My brother is Canada."

"Who?" The Danish man tilted his head in confusion

"The really big land mass above the United States?" Alfred spoke slowly

"Yeah, okay!" Denmark nodded even though he obviously had no clue what Alfred was talking about, "Anyway, I flew in about a day ago. It took me awhile to get here from the airport. America is a really big place."

"No joke!" Alfred laughed, of course he had never gotten lost in his country as he knew every nook and cranny of it, but he could imagine how horrible it was for tourists from another country.

Leaving the apartment, the two nations got in Alfred's car, Denmark insisting that since he was older he got to drive. Alfred protested that logic, but currently he was just focusing on the rush of excitement he felt when he laughed and joked with the Dane. True, he would be thrilled to hang out with someone else other than Mattie, but even though he just started to talk with Denmark, it felt familiar. Too familiar, like he had known him his whole life.

They reached the bar and parallel parked on the side of the street. It was close to midnight now, the sky was dark and the smell of alcohol permeated the air. The neon red sign blinking the name of the bar illuminated the street with the help of two street lamps. When the two nations walked in, they found many drunkards already wasted lying around the bar as the bartender glared, wanting to kick the sleeping drunks out more than anything. America and Denmark walked up to the bar and ordered their respective alcohols. They simply sat at the bar drinking, chatting, and acting like general idiots.

As he talked with the Danish man, America realized how much he enjoyed other peoples company. He was a social person, enjoying contact with other living beings. Although, seeing as everyone seemed to hate his guts, he never really got that much of it. Sometimes he considered getting a dog but then scratched that idea off his list, he was almost never home and wouldn't be able to take care of it. Then, after only a few shots, he stopped thinking and just became totally intoxicated. Of course, this led Denmark to question exactly how much he got out and drank.

"Probably not that much if that little alcohol gets him drunk." The spiky haired man muttered to himself as he half dragged the American home

He had been planning to stay and drink a little longer, but when America passed the threshold of being drunk, he began to question that. The last straw was when America began to get on the bar and strip while singing Sexy Back. It was a hilarious and scarring memory, but he had been through worse when he went out drinking with the Bad Touch Trio. So Denmark had climbed on the bar, grabbed America, and dragged him out of the place. Restraining himself from punching some sleazy guy who grabbed America's butt on the way out, he decided the next time they went out drinking he would give the other man a limit of three shots.

America, meanwhile, had passed out about the time Denmark had buckled him up in the car. The Dane proceeded to hop in the drivers seat, ignoring America as he fought his way through New York traffic. That is, until America started muttering in Swedish.

"_Var är du_?" America shifted in his sleep

The hell? Denmark nearly slammed on the breaks as he heard the American speak Sweden's language. How did America know that? Sure, he could have learned it, but how many nations outside the Nordics took the time to learn Swedish? Shaking his head, Denmark slowly realized that the nation of America had no language boundaries. That would mean he could possibly know more languages than any other nation currently alive. Of course, that had always been a possibility but the spiky haired man had never realized it. America always spoke English from what he could tell, never addressing any of the other nations in their usual language. Glancing at the man in the passenger seat, Denmark decided it might due him some good to keep an eye on the American.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hope you enjoy it! It was kinda short, but I've been really busy with school and what not. Hope you enjoyed it anyways!**_

_**Question of the Chapter: How should the Nordics found out that America is their Alfred?**_


	5. Foreign Dreams

**_Chapter 5: Foreign Dreams_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia._**

* * *

><p>As Alfred slowly felt himself fade out of conscious with the sound of the car engine humming, he began to dream .<p>

* * *

><p><em>He was alone, standing in a field of tall green grass. Looking around, he felt panic shoot through him like an arrow. Where were mor and far? They should be here with him, he shouldn't be alone, right? He could feel hot tears well up in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around himself. Alfred startled, realizing that those were not his thoughts and the emotions he was feeling were not his own, more like an echo of someone else's.<em>

_"_Var är du_?" Alfred heard the words fall out of his mouth fluently_

_"Hello?" A mans voice came from ahead, the English lit slapping Alfred in the face and telling him who this man was_

_However, the body he was in didn't seem to understand that it was just Arthur. Scrambling to run, he dove for a particularly tall patch of weeds and watched through them as two blonde men came into his range of vision. _

_"Mon ami, I do not think he is here." The Frenchman Alfred immediately identified as France spoke to England_

_"You bloody frog, I heard something!" The Englishman snapped, green eyes narrowing_

_"Whatever you say, Angleterre." France sighed and shook his head_

_Alfred could feel the confusion inside this persons head, the languages foreign and completely new to him. Recoiling, the body he occupied began to tiptoe backward, away from the two nations. Alfred screamed in his head that these two were friends, that they could help. However, the person couldn't seem to hear him and Alfred couldn't help but think maybe it was for the best. Would England and France _really _help him? From what Alfred had witnessed and heard at the past meetings, that was a no._

_Arthur, though, didn't seem to be convinced, "I know someone's here. If you are out there, little one, just come on out! We won't hurt you."_

_The person stopped, and Arthur could hear the thoughts running through their brain. Thoughts like they sound like mor and far, maybe they are safe, maybe they can help me find my family ran though across their mind. All of a sudden, the feet began to move and like an gunshot, they were running towards France and England. When the person stopped, they had to totally tilt their head up to see the two nations._

_"Gah!" England gasped, nearly stumbling back as the child grabbed onto his legs_

_"Mor!" The words slipped out of the persons mouth, "Far!"_

_"More what? What's far?" Arthur looked confused as he shot a look at Francis_

_"Kan du hjälpa mig att hitta mamma och pappa? Snälla? Jag kan inte hitta dem eller mina farbröder!" The words slipped out like water, rolling off of the persons tounge so easily the child must have been fluent_

_"Bloody hell! The child is speaking in tongues!" England whipped around to look at France, "Have you heard this before?"_

_The Frenchman shook his head, "I-I can't say I have. However, I do believe this is the one we're looking for."_

_England looked over the child with criticizing eyes, "Yes, he has the nation aura. It's going to be a pain to teach him a civilized language though!"_

_"Non." France shook his head, "French isn't that hard to learn."_

_Arthur bristled, "Who said anything about learning French? I have custody of him, he will be my colony, he's learning English!"_

_Scoffing, France shook his head, "Big Brother France should have custody of him! Matthieu needs a playmate anyways!"_

_"Who?" England was confused for a moment before shaking his head, "No matter! Obviously, since he's clinging to me, he wants me to raise him!"_

_"You were closer!" France rolled his eyes and knelt so he was eye level with the child, "What is your name, mon enfant?"_

_Alfred felt the child's blue eyes widened as he clung to England tighter, "Skrämmande!"_

_"See!" Arthur reached down and Alfred felt himself being pushed behind the older nation, "You scared the poor lad!"_

_What the hell was going on? Alfred was inside someone, a child apparently, and had no control whatsoever. It was like he was living someone else's memory in their body, but that was impossible, wasn't it? Apparently this kid he was inside was a nation, but which one? Alfred recognized the language as a Nordic one, like in his last dream, but weren't some of the Nordics older than even France and England? It couldn't possibly be one of the five Nordics that Arthur and France were currently discovering. WHo the hell was it then, and why was he inside them like this? Oh god, Alfred thought, did I really drink that much?_

_"Tch!" France huffed, "Fine! However, are you just going to keep calling him colony? He needs a name!"_

_"Why should you know his human name?" England raised an eyebrow, "Those are very sensitive things, you know, and few nations ever learn another nations human name."_

_"You'll know it!" France protested_

_"I'm raising him!" Arthur rolled his eyes, sneering_

_"Oui, and I'm basically raising his brother!" France huffed, "We'll basically be family and as his big brother I should know!"_

_"Self proclaimed big brother." England spoke dryly, "Besides, that boy you're raising is just close to my colony geographically. That does not mean they are brothers. However, I suppose there's no way I can stop you."_

_Kneeling in front of him, Alfred watched as England's green eyes bored into the child's own, "Who are you?"_

_Arthur pointed at him, speaking slowly, and Alfred could feel the child's brain processing what was happening quickly, "Jag? Jag är Alfred."_

_"So, Alfred?" France raised a delicate eyebrow, "That's the only partially English words I got out of that."_

_Thoughts coming to a screeching halt, Alfred's brain nearly shut down. This child, this foreign speaking child, was him? How the hell did he know a Nordic language so young? Who were these people he was crying for? Most of all, as he had learned from his child self's thoughts, he had a family?_

_"Very well Alfred!" England cried out as he pried Alfred off his leg and lifted him up, "I'm England, but you can call me dad. That frog is France, you can call him pervert."_

_"Quoi!" France snapped, scowling lightly_

_"Stora ögonbryn? Storebror?" Alfred felt himself speak_

_In all he remembered from his colonial days, England had never been dad. Always brother, occasionally big brother, but never father or dad. It had felt wrong to even thing of the Englishman like that, and it still kind of did. That's just not the role Arthur filled for him, but maybe that's because he apparently had a family before this. Did little Alfred mistake family for a bunch of woodland animals or plants? Did he have a human family back them, were they dead? As far as he knew, no other nations came to his land before France and England, or maybe he'd have to do a little researching after his hangover tomorrow. Chances are this so called family was human and had died over two hundred years ago._

_That would be his luck, wouldn't it?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hope you enjoy it! Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this at three AM last night, so yeah. Anyways, translations below! So, Alfred is beginning to have dreams from child!Alfred POV. Hmm, how will this end?**_

_**Question of the Chapter: Will Alfred figure it out? Will Denmark still be there when he wakes up? Should Denmark tell Sweden about Alfred speaking Swedish? What should happen next?**_

_**TRANSLATIONS (Sorry if they're off, I use Google Translate!):**_

_**Swedish~**_

_**"Kan du hjälpa mig att hitta mamma och pappa? Snälla? Jag kan inte hitta dem eller mina farbröder!" - "**_Can you help me find mommy and daddy? Please? I can't find them or my uncles!"_****_

_****_"Mor" - "Mom"_****_

_****_"Far" - "Dad"_****_

_****__"Var är du_?" - "Where are you?"_****_

_****_"Skrämmande!" - "Scary!"_****_

_****_"Jag? Jag är Alfred." - "I? I am Alfred."_****_

_****__"Stora ögonbryn? Storebror?" - "Large eyebrows? Big brother?"__****_

_****_French~_****_

_****_"mon enfant" - "my child"_****_

_****_"Matthieu" - "Matthew"_****_

_****_"Non" - "No"_****_

_****_"Quoi!" - "What!"_****_


	6. Questions and No Answers

**_Chapter 6: Questions and No Answers_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia._**

* * *

><p>Bolting up, Alfred gasped, "<em>Mor<em>! _Far_!"

Not even questioning the slip in languages, Alfred wildly looked around at his surroundings. There was no field, no France, no England. Hell he wasn't even passed out in the bar but in him own bed. Glancing over at the side table he saw a glass of water and two little brown tablets, probably Advil for the headache he was sure to have when he fully woke up. He figured Denmark had driven them home and dragged Alfred's drunken and probably passed out ass to bed. It was more than Mattie ever did for him when they went drinking. Usually when he woke up after one of those nights, Matt had just left him at the bar and text him when he though Alfred was awake. On a good night, though, the Canadian would drag him to the front of his house and leave him on the porch under the protection of the canopy.

As his head began to pound, he quickly downed the Advil with a quick swig of water. He rally needed to quit drinking so much when he went to bars. He couldn't even fathom how much he had drunk last night, but it had to be enough to give him a pounding headache. He was a _nation _for gods sake, couldn't he get a free get out of jail with the whole hangover thing? As far as Alfred knew, Russia could down a million shots of vodka and not even be phased, why did the American have such a hard time with drinking? Sure, he had never really been that great at it and the alcohol kind of burned his throat, but he still enjoyed going to bars and getting totally hammered. He just didn't enjoy the headaches afterwards.

Groaning, he flopped back down of his bed and covered his head with a pillow in a vein attempt to block out the light from his window.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I'm in America...Did I forget to tell you?...Huh, that's funny!" Denmark laughed and rubbed his neck nervously<p>

Berwald's disgruntled reply came from over the phone, speaking of how the other Nordics had been worried and such. Rolling his eyes, Denmark just nodded his head even though he knew the Swede on the other line couldn't see him. Sweden was really a worry wart sometimes, despite his stoic and unflappable appearance. Quickly retailing the events that had happened to him so far in the US of A, conveniently leaving out him getting lost, he retailed the tale of America speaking Swedish in the car.

"_He spe'ks m' language_?" The choppy words came over his mobile

"Yeah! How many of the nations know Swedish?" Denmark paused the scoffed, "How many nations know _any _of the Nordic languages other than us five?"

There was a pause, "_Do y' think 'e knows the other four?"_

Denmark sighed, "I don't know. As far as I can tell, the United States has no official language boundaries. English is the most common, but there are others who don't even speak that. It's possible, but why would he take the time to learn all of them? I mean, only about four percent of his citizens have Scandinavian decent."

"_...Big words for y'..._" Was the only response Denmark got

Laughing, Denmark shook his head, "I'll try and find out. Maybe surprise him with questions or something like that!"

"_Don't traumatize 'im Matthias_!" Sweden grumbled over the phone, knowing exactly how _excitable_ Denmark could get.

"I won't, I won't!" Denmark completely waved off the warning, "Anyways, see you!"

"_G'dbye_." The line went dead

Looking around the kitchen, Denmark sighed and really hoped America had some decent food that didn't include hamburgers. Maybe rolls with jam? That sounded _great _at that point.

* * *

><p><em>Alfred had fallen asleep again, he knew when he saw the scene play out behind his closed eyelids.<em>

_There were three men standing in front of him, one a young adult and the other two in their teens. One man had spiky, slightly long hair and bared much resemblance to Denmark. The other two, one in their late teens and the other younger, stood by the older mans side as they curiously watched him approach. The older one had nearly white blonde hair and striking violet eyes, almost no expression on his face. The younger of these two had pure white hair and indigo colored eyes that sent an almost irrational trill of fear through Alfred. The older two wore fur capes that were fastened with an old, circular pin and a fancy tunic and pants underneath. The younger were a simpler, layered tunic and pant set. All three seemed to have a few braids in their hair somewhere and seemed very serious and dangerous._

_"Hvem er den unge?" The oldest man spoke in a language that Alfred was almost certain was Danish_

_Eyes widening, he looked over the three men carefully. The younger one, he looked like that Iceland guy he had seen at the conference. The older teenager looked like Norway, the guys who had kicked Denmark's butt awhile back. The oldest, spiky haired man himself though looked exactly like Denmark and, with him speaking Danish, Alfred was positive that this man was him. _

_"Dette er Alfred. Vi fandt ham i skoven, alene, og vi mener, han er en nation." Alfred's eyes snapped to a person beside him who replied in the same language Denmark used._

_This man wore no cape, but the same fancy tunic and pants that the other older ones wore and had an animal pelt draped over one shoulder. His light blonde hair was bright and his happy purple violet eyes gave off a cheerful vibe. The man beside his stood tall, pretty much bigger than any other nation Alfred had seen except maybe Russia, and had outfits similar to the other older men except his cape was furless. His expression was emotionless, his blue eyes were identical to both Denmark and Alfred, and his slightly shaggy blonde hair fell to his shoulders. With a jolt, Alfred realized exactly who these men wore. The smaller man with violet eyes, the same man he had seen in the earliest dream he had gotten, was Finland. The taller, brooding man was Sweden. Glancing around again, Alfred realized he was looking at the Nordic Five in their Viking days which, not only was pretty damn scary, was very confusing. _

_"Hvorfor er han her?" Norway's eyes flickered over him, the Norwegian language rolling off his tounge_

_"Ve're oppdra ham!" Finland smiled widely, flashing his teeth_

_They were talking about him and why he was there. According to Finland, these five powerful nations were going to raise his child self. Thinking back to the previous dream, Alfred clicked the pieces together. This was the family he had been wailing about when he had clung to England. Here were his long lost parents and uncles the child had screamed for. Internally shaking his head, as he could do nothing but watch through baby America's eyes, he knew it could be true. It was just some fantasy he had concocted because the Nordics had pitied him and showed him kindness and he was desperate for a real family. _

_However, as he watched Sweden give a small smile to him, felt Finland hug him, heard Iceland say it was good not to be the youngest anymore, saw a flicker of happiness of Norway's face before it went blank, and felt Denmark slap his back so hard his small body went tumbling..._

_He couldn't help but wish it was real._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Fun fact, about 3.8% of the citizens in the USA are Scandinavian Americans (includes Swedish, Finnish, Danish, Norwegian, Icelandic, Greenlandic, and Faroese (The Faroe Islands are an autonomous country within the Kingdom of Denmark, situated between the Norwegian Sea and the North Atlantic Ocean, approximately halfway between Norway and Iceland))! I probably researched this a bit too much...oh well! Learned something new!**_

_**Question of the Chapter: So, Alfred is starting to speak/recognize the languages of the Nordic 5 easily now...do ya think he'll catch on or need a little help? Also, on a scale of 1 to 10 how scary will Papa Sweden be when he realizes how crappy the other nations treat his son, Alfred/USA? I mean, Sweden **_**did _used to be a Viking..._**

**_Also, please review leaving your opinions and any suggestions, comments, or tips. It really gets me motivated for writing, and I read and love every single one probably more than once! It's like giving Italy pasta XD_**

_**TRANSLATIONS (Sorry if they're off, I use Google Translate!):**_

_**Swedish~**_

_****_"Mor" - "Mom"_****_

_****_"Far" - "Dad"_****_

_****_Norwegian~_****_

_****_"Hvorfor er han her?" - "Why is he here?"_****_

_****__"Ve're oppdra ham!"_ - "We're raising him!"_****_

_****_Danish~_****_

_****__"Hvem er den unge?" _- "Who is the young one?"_****_

_****_"Dette er Alfred. Vi fandt ham i skoven, alene, og vi mener, han er en nation." - "**_This is Alfred. We found him in the forest, alone, and we believe he is a nation._**"_****_


	7. Unexpected

**_Chapter 7: Unexpected_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia._**

* * *

><p>Denmark sat at America's kitchen table, bored after rifling through America's pantry and taking a self guided tour of his home. It wasn't like he could get lost in the house, there were two floors with an attic. The American had a fairly small house when compared to others, such as Russia or England. However it was cozy, and seemed great for having guests over with the comfy furniture and the spare bedrooms. It just seemed a little...barren to Denmark. When you enter the house, it's almost like it's brand new because there are no pictures, no personal items except the quilts that covered the couch, and the bookshelves were nearly empty.<p>

At his _own _house, Denmark knew he had pictures of his family scattered all over the place. Be it new pictures of Sweden, Finland, Norway, and Iceland or old sketches of _him_. They were hanging on the walls everywhere and his house constantly smelled either like a bar, or like whatever cleaner Finland and Norway forced him to use for spring cleaning. He had old Christmas gifts lining the shelves and keepsakes that were important to him in the attic so they didn't get broken. Freezing, Denmark realized that's the one place he didn't look, the attic! He'd have to sneak up there soon, maybe when he's sure America is asleep.

"Hey! Sorry, dude, I kinda passed out on you!" Denmark turned to see America rubbing his head

"It's fine, no problem really!" Denmark nodded at him and gestured to his dirty plate still sitting in front of him, "You had a million more choices in food than I though. I figured it'd be hamburger flavored cereal or something, but nope! You had noodles, eggs, bacon, and a lot more!"

"Yeah." The American sheepishly smiled, "I never eat that stuff though. My favorite breakfast is usually just rolls with jam or jelly. Something simple and easy like that."

Denmark raised his eyebrows in surprise, "I figured you would go to McDonalds or something."

Scowling, America looked at Denmark, "I don't even really like McDonalds. Sure, once in awhile maybe, but not every meal like you guys believe. I do cook, McDonalds is just fast and easier than cooking."

"Of course." Denmark realized he was pretty much doing what all the other nations did to the younger country and wanted to beat his own head against a wall.

Sighing, Denmark watched as America got out the bread and chose strawberry favored jam. Denmark shook his head to himself, mixed fruit was so much better than strawberry. Silence washed over the table as America sat back down and shoved the food in his face. Denmark decided then that he was going to test his little theory that America knew all the Nordic language. Finnish as probably the hardest to learn and if he learned that, he either spent a lot of time or learned it when he was younger.

"_Ah, America, jossa on kylpyhuone_?" Denmark watched him as he raised his head in response

"_Mene käytävää pitkin, se on oikealla_." Alfred replied with no hesitation before freezing and looking up at the Dane with wide eyes

Smirking, Denmark raised an eyebrow, "You know Finnish."

"Um, yes?" It came out as a question as Alfred's heart began to beat faster

"How? Did you take all that time to learn it, or did you learn it as a child?" The Danish man leaned forward

"Um, England taught me a lot as a kid. I guess he taught me languages too and I just forgot." America smiled tensely, still confused as to how all this fit together, "You know, my head still hurts. I, uh, think I'm gonna go to bed. There's a guest room-"

"I know where it is." Denmark nodded at him, "Get some sleep. You were beyond drunk last night."

The Dane watched as America rushed off upstairs. He was confused, first Swedish and now Finnish? It was safe to assume he knew Norwegian and Icelandic too. Sighing, Denmark whipped out his phone and quickly sent a text to Sweden. He was going to find out answers, and hopefully those answers would be in the attic. Waiting a few moments so he was sure America would be passed out, Denmark quietly slipped up the stairs. He passed by America's bedroom, the door closed tightly and Denmark could guess it was locked, and continued on until he reached the ladder that led up to the attic. Climbing up with ease, he unlatched the door and gently pushed up on it. The wood made a slight creaking noise as it moved and Denmark carefully pulled himself up into the room.

Wide blue eyes blinked in amazement as he looked around at the room that basically had more historical American artifacts in it than any museum could ever hope fore. Carefully walking through the larger room, Denmark saw more recent army uniforms and helmets. One from every department in the American military, it seemed, along with the dog tags America had received. All of the uniforms were folded and placed in a carefully constructed wooden cubby like structure, though it was very dusty and obviously hadn't been touched in awhile. A glass case that was right beside the uniforms held many military medals and other things of that sort. As he walked back he began to notice the things got older. A helmet from World War Two, an Air Force uniform from that same time period. Continuing to walk back on past the World War One section he saw something, the Union flag.

The American Civil War, he realized as he looked at the tattered blue uniform that had been shoved in a corner along with it's grey counterpart. Picking up a metal box, he opened it and saw stacks upon stacks of paper. All were on old, crinkled paper and held the same messy writing. Eyes widening, he read the one on top that was addressed to someone named Matthew;

_Dear Matthew__,_

_He's dead, I'm alive. Tell England to go screw himself._

_Signed,_

_The REUNITED States of America_

Quickly shutting the lid, Denmark put the box back. This isn't what he was looking for, hell, he wasn't entirely sure what he was looking for in the first place. Quickly moving past that he stopped dead when he saw it. An American Revolution uniform. Smirking, he looked at the gun that must've been America's. Geez, that kid had really kicked England's ass back then. Moving on past the folded flags and the revolution artifacts, he saw a chest. All by itself, it sat in the very back and looked like it hadn't been touched in a hundred years. Quickly kneeling, Denmark pushed the lid up. Metal squealing as the lid eased itself open, Denmark's eyes flittered across what he saw on top of the chest.

A journal. Picking up the old leather bound object, Denmark opened it. Glancing across the first blank page, Denmark noticed the smudged ink at he bottom.

_Property of Alfred Kirkland._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well, Denmark found out his first name! What shall happen next?**_

_**Question of the Chapter: Will Denmark try and deny that America is really their Alfred?**_

_**TRANSLATIONS (Sorry if they're off, I use Google Translate!):**_

_**Finnish~**_

_**"Ah, America, jossa on kylpyhuone?" - "Ah, America, where is the bathroom?"**_

_**"Mene käytävää pitkin, se on oikealla." - "Down this hall, it's on the left."**_


	8. Alfred Kirkland

**_Chapter 8: Alfred Kirkland_**

**_Note: I made a small slip up. Denmark called America Alfred when they were talking before Denmark discovered the journal with America's human name. He DID NOT know America's human name before the discovery of the journal, I just wrote that chapter at 3 AM and was very tired, mistakes were bound to happen :)_**

**_ALSO the note Denmark reads in Alfred's journal is in Swedish so the translation will be at the bottom._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia._**

* * *

><p><em>Property of Alfred Kirkland.<em>

Denmark nearly dropped the journal in shock as he stared at the messily printed name. Alfred? That was what _his _name had been, the name of his baby brother. That had been the name of Sweden and Finland's son, the same child that had disappeared all those years ago. It was around the time the English had began to come into the New World but...there was no way it was possible. It was incomprehensible that the child Berwald and Tino found had grown up to be a world superpower, had grown up to be the_ United States_. Then again, America looked like a mix of Sweden and Finland just like Alfred had. Flipping to the first page, Denmark's eyes widened when he saw the language it was written in. Swedish.

_Kära Bok,_

_Storebror England sa till mig att öva mitt skrivande här. Jag tror att han försöker lära mig engelska, men jag vet inte vad som är fel med pappas språk. Han vill också att jag ska kalla honom pappa, men han är inte pappa, så jag kommer inte. Jag saknar mina farbröder och föräldrar, men storebror England är trevligt också, antar jag. Jag bara verkligen vill ha min familj tillbaka._

_Undertecknat,_

_Alfred Oxenstierna (Broder England sa mitt efternamn är Kirkland nu, men jag gillar fortfarande pappas namn bättre så jag ska använda det.)_

Taking a deep breath, Denmark closed his eyes tightly. Oxenstierna, that was Sweden's last name. The uncles he mentioned were himself, Norway, and Iceland. Rereading it quickly, Denmark felt anger build up in his chest. How dare England think he could just steal away a child from their family? Did he know whose child it was he took? Also, despite the revolution, how could you treat someone you had raised in the manner that England treated America? Alfred or not, Denmark didn't think it was right just because that's not something family does. Family loves each other no matter what, and England was not following that ideal.

Not to mention the rest of the nations and how they treated America. It was bad enough when he was just a person, but know to find out he's probably _their Alfred_...well he knew his family well and they were gonna be pissed. Hell, Denmark himself was pissed, but he didn't even want to know how mad Sweden and Finland would be. He was sure Tino would rip into the nations, especially England, pretty good when he found out. The Finnish man was very kind, but he also had a lot of rage for such a tiny person. Then onto Berwald...Denmark shivered to think what would happen when the Swede found out. After all, Sweden had fought wars with Russia, Norway, and even Denmark himself. Not to mention he'd won or, in the case of the war with Russia, hadn't gained or lost anything. Not to mention his Viking days, and how powerful he'd been in the 19th century...despite having severely chilled over the past years, if you made Sweden mad enough he was a force to be reckoned with.

Picking up the book, Denmark's eyes narrowed as he began to read the next entry.

_Dear Journal,_

_It's been a long time since I have written in you. Big Brother England has taught me lots of English, but it's still confusing. I like using dad's language better because I know more of it. Brother England has given upon asking me to call him dad. I just call him brother. His house is okay, it's smells really good. The smell is like the tea he drinks. I still miss my mom and dad and uncles. I guess since I don't have a choice to be with them anymore, Brother England is the best option._

_Signed,_

_Alfred Kirkland (Brother England really says I need to use his last name. I think it's because he can't even say dad's last name.)_

Shaking his head, Denmark remembered the long nights spent searching for the boy. They had gone so many days without sleep, his whole family and himself had been sick with worry. He still remembers, after a year with no trace of Alfred, when they decided what had happened to him. The Nordics thought he maybe represented one of the native tribes that England had killed off, so Alfred had died with them. Denmark could still see Finland's eyes fill with tears, remembers Sweden wrapping his arms around Finland to comfort the smaller man, how Iceland had hung his head, and how Norway had rushed out of the room. He himself had mourned for years with the rest of his family, moving on but never forgetting the little boy they had raised for years.

Now he was just downstairs.

Denmark wasn't sure what he wanted to do, he knew he should call Sweden immediately so Berwald could tell the rest of the family. He also wanted to run downstairs and wrap Alfred in a hug, never letting go. He wanted to drag the American to the nearest airport and haul his ass to Sweden where their little family was staying. He wanted to punch England in the face and kick all the rest of the nations asses for hurting Alfred. However, he knew he couldn't do any of those things except call Sweden. It was obvious Alfred didn't remember them and that needed to be fixed soon. With shaking hands, he set the journal aside and looked at the other contents of the trunk.

There was a wool blanket, thick and heavy and blue all piled up on top of the other items. He knew what this was, of course. That was the only other thing Alfred had taken with him that day when he went exploring and never came back. The two objects were the blanket, this same one Finland made for him and young Alfred never let go of, and the wooden toy Sweden had made for him that the young boy never left behind. As he unfolded the blanket and felt the material between his fingers, Denmark looked into the chest once more. There at the bottom were a few redcoat toy soldiers, probably given to Alfred by England as a child, and a few other trinkets from his colonial days. Along with that wooden toy.

It was old, obviously, and very dirty. The wood looked worm and it was obvious that even after England got custody over Alfred that the young boy still played with it. Shaped like an eagle, as that had been Alfred's favorite animal even back then, there were several things wrong with it. A talon had been chipped off, the beak was missing, and the feathers merely ended in splinters. It was obvious this thing had gone through some hard times, but nonetheless Denmark slipped it in his pocket.

Sweden still liked to carve wood, maybe he could fix it up a little for Alfred.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Oh wow! Another chapter so soon! You guys reviewing gives me so much fuel to write, keep it up! :)**_

_**Question of the Chapter: Will Alfred catch Denmark? How will all the Nordics react when Denmark calls them? How will Alfred react when he finds all this out? What do you think England will say when he finds out he wasn't the first to discover Alfred?**_

_**TRANSLATIONS (Sorry if they're off, I use Google Translate!):**_

_**Swedish~**_

**_"__Kära Bok,_**

**_Storebror England sa till mig att öva mitt skrivande här. Jag tror att han försöker lära mig engelska, men jag vet inte vad som är fel med pappas språk. Han vill också att jag ska kalla honom pappa, men han är inte pappa, så jag kommer inte. Jag saknar mina farbröder och föräldrar, men storebror England är trevligt också, antar jag. Jag bara verkligen vill ha min familj tillbaka._**

**_Undertecknat,_ _Alfred Oxenstierna (Broder England sa mitt efternamn är Kirkland nu, men jag gillar fortfarande pappas namn bättre så jag ska använda det.)"_**

**_"Dear Journal,  
><em>****_  
>Big Brother England told me to practice my writing here. I think he's trying to teach me English, but I don't know what's wrong with Daddy's language. He also wants me to call him Father, but he's not my dad, so I won't. I miss my uncles and parents, but Big Brother England is nice too, I guess. I just really want my family back.<em>**

**_Signed,_**  
><strong><em>Alfred Oxenstierna (Brother England said my last name is Kirkland now, but I still like my father's name better so I'll use it.)"<em>**


	9. Christmas Wishes

**_Chapter 9: Christmas Wishes_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia._**

* * *

><p>Quickly placing the items back in the chest, except the journal because he knew they'd need that, Denmark rushed to leave the attic. He didn't want to test his luck with America's hangover induced sleep habits. If the other blonde woke up and found Denmark snooping then the Dane was pretty sure he wouldn't get a chance to tell the others. After all, back in the days, America's freak outs usually ended in threats of nuclear warfare. Denmark didn't feel like getting blown up by his baby brother, so he'd rather not have the American find out he was up here. Closing the latch door as he slipped out of the room of memories, Denmark quickly rushed downstairs. Dialing Sweden's number, he began to rush the words out as soon as Berwald answered.<p>

"It's him, Berwald! I found a journal with his name, the blanket, the eagle, I know it's him-!" Denmark's words left at a rapid pace

"What 're you talkin' 'bout?" Sweden spoke in his broken speech, curious as to what got the Danish man so worked up

"Alfred." Denmark spoke firmly, "America is Alfred."

It was silent for a long time, "You're n't funny, Matthias."

"I'm not trying to be funny!" Denmark insisted, "I found a journal that said Alfred Kirkland and he had written in it. The first note was in Swedish and the second in broken English, like he was just learning. He ad the eagle, Berwald, the same one you made him as a kid. He had the blanket Tino made for him, the one he always carried around. He knows Finnish and Swedish and I'm sure he also knows Danish, Icelandic, and Norwegian. America is Alfred."

"Wh't do we need to do?"

"Just hurry the hell up and get here. I think he's remembering and I have a journal to prove all of it when you guys get here."

* * *

><p><em>"Storebror Emil, hva er det<em>_?" The Norwegian fell from his lips rapidly_

_Alfred was on his tip toes, barely able to read the words of Norway's magic book. The white blonde nation looked down at his little brother and the barest hints of a smile came into place. _

_"Du er interessert i magi, lillebror?" Norway asked as her lifted Alfred onto his lap_

_Alfred watched, his attention focused on the spells neatly printed on the yellowing pages of the book. Norway spoke the magical words slowly, helping Alfred repeat the complex phrases. Alfred could feel his tounge trip up on the long Norwegian phrases he knew he would have no trouble with now, but this was the past. Norway nodded in approval when Alfred's younger self spoke the words correctly and chuckled lightly when he completely messed them up. _

_"Kan du lære meg?" Alfred could feel the curiosity and thirst for more knowledge of this magic his older brother specialized in._

_Norway nodded in acceptance, "Selvfølgelig, jeg er glad for at du er interessert. De fleste tror magi sinnsyk." _

_America could still feel the wide grin on his lips as the scene began to morph and change. He was older now, maybe seven instead of three or four. England sat with a book in his lap, reading quietly as Alfred practiced his writing. He still wanted to write in his fathers language, so sometimes he mixed Swedish and English together and it came out a weird, messed up jumble of the two languages. Even when he didn't try to write in another language, Alfred's handwriting was messy. His mother and father hadn't really cared about how neat his writing was, so long as he could simply write in all five languages of the Nordics. England, however, was a neat freak and insisted he have perfect handwriting._

_Bored, Alfred looked up at his big brother, "Hey, England, whatcha reading?"_

_"Alfred." Arthur frowned, "It is what are you reading, not whatever it was you said. If you must know, though, it's my spell book."_

_"Spells?" Alfred's ears seemed to perk up at the familiar word, "Like magic spells?"_

_England could see the interest and familiarity in the young colony's blue eyes. Raising an eyebrow, Arthur wondered if wherever his beloved little brother came from there was magic? He certainly hoped so, maybe if the child had already been exposed to it he wouldn't think Arthur was insane when the older man tried to explain it. Smiling, England nodded and lifted Alfred up onto his lap so the boy could see better. He watched as Alfred's eyes widened in recognition and what he thought was happiness. Almost giddy with excitement at the thought of having an apprentice, Arthur quickly spoke up._

_"I could teach you if you'd like, lad!"_

_Eyes widening, America felt his head turn sharply and could feel the boys thoughts sadden as he muttered, "Storebror Norge..."_

_Frowning, Arthur noticed the change in Alfred's demeanor, "What was that? You need to speak up, I've told you before not to mumble."_

_"I-I said no, it's okay." Alfred quickly leapt down from England's lap, "I'm gonna go play in the yard!"_

_England watched him go, not bothering to correct his grammar this time. With that, Alfred began to regain consciousness._

* * *

><p>Alfred sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning. Quickly he fumbled out of bed, rubbing his head and really wishing those dreams would stop. It was like they were taunting him, telling him how much he wished he had a family on Christmas. He would, of course, if Canada or France or England bothered to even consider him in their plans. No, they usually got together and celebrated without him. Sighing, Alfred shook his head, If he could wish one this this Christmas, it was that he would have people who cared about him like he did only in his dreams.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Can't believe I've been on this site for so long, though I've only recently really started to write stories! Thank you all so much for the continued support!**_

_**Question of the Chapter: How should the Nordics confront Alfred? What will Alfred's reaction be when they do?**_

_**TRANSLATIONS (Sorry if they're off, I use Google Translate!):**_

_**Norwegian~**_

_**"Storebror Emil, hva er det?" - "Big brother Emil, what is that?"**_

_**"Du er interessert i magi, lillebror?" - "You are interested in magic, little brother?"**_

_**"Kan du lære meg?" - "Can you teach me?"**_

_**"Selvfølgelig, jeg er glad for at du er interessert. De fleste tror magi sinnsyk." - "Of course, I am glad you are interested. Most people think magic is insane."**_

_**"Storebror Norge..." - "Big brother Norway..."**_


	10. The Nordics Arrive

**_Chapter 10: The Nordics Arrive_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia._**

* * *

><p>America trudged down the stairs, feeling like absolute crap. He walked down right as Denmark hung up the phone, raising his eyebrow in curiosity. The Dane was probably booking his flight home now, even though there was a meeting in a week or so. The last meeting before Christmas. Maybe if he begged enough, Mattie would let him go over to his house along with France and England. Sitting down on the couch parallel to Denmark, America sighed before rubbing his eyes.<p>

"So, booking a flight home?" Alfred asked, wondering if he still had coffee in the kitchen or if he needed to buy more

"Nope!" Denmark smiled widely, making Alfred look at him in confusion, "The rest of the Nordics are coming over!"

"Why?" Alfred glanced up, blue eyes confused

"Um, well, the planes in the airport are...um, the only flight to Sweden was cancelled!" Denmark nodded, "Yeah, so they said they'd come on over since they could get a plane to come to New York!"

"Really?" Alfred looked doubtful, "There is only _one _plane in all of the many airports in New York to Sweden and it's cancelled?"

"Yes...?" Denmark wilted, realizing Alfred probably recognized the lie

"Right." America drew out the word, "So you're all just going to stay for the upcoming meeting?"

"Yes!" The Dane grabbed the shovel and started digging himself out of the hole, "Yeah, that's it! I figured it would be stupid to go home when I'll just have to come back in...how far away is the meeting?"

"A week, I think." Alfred grabbed his cellphone of the side table by his couch and looked at the calendar on it, "Yeah, it's in a week."

"See, by the time I got the Sweden's house, I'd just be getting on a plane to come back right away. They just decided to fly out a little early. You don't mind them hanging out here, right?"

"Nope!" Alfred grinned slightly in excitement and laughed, "It'd be fun to finally have some people to hang out with during the holiday season, even if it's not Christmas day!"

Denmark's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Don't you spend Christmas with that Canadia guy, England, and France?"

"It's Canada." Alfred quickly corrected him, "Besides, England and France usually go over to Canada's house for the holidays."

"You don't?" The spiky haired nation raised an eyebrow

"Nah." Alfred shrugged, looking down, "I mean, I've forced my way in before, but you can tell when you're not wanted. I usually watch Christmas movies or hang out in Central Park on Christmas."

Denmark felt rage well up inside him, the kind that he hadn't felt in years. The same rage he felt when Alfred had been stolen away from the Nordics. How dare those _assholes _who called themselves Alfred's family not even include him during the holidays. If Alfred loved Christmas half as much as Finland did, that would be heartbreaking for the boy.

"So." Denmark took a deep breathe, putting on a calm façade, "You make it sound like you're always in New York on Christmas."

Alfred's blue eyes lit up, "Oh yeah, always! New York has the most beautiful Christmas decorations! The Christmas tree is my favorite, but all around the city they put up decorations! The shops on the days leading up to Christmas are filled with great gifts, though I never wait that long! I usually by mine sometime in August to September, depends on if I'm busy or not! I usually mail gifts unless I'm close to the person, like I am Canada and Mexico! Then I deliver them personally the day after Christmas so I don't interrupt their celebrating!"

There was no doubt in Denmark's mind that this was Finland's child. Absolutely none.

"That's nice." Denmark snorted, "Finland is basically freaking Santa Claus during the holiday season!"

Alfred's eyes popped out of his head, "Seriously? I'll get to meet him, right?"

Chuckling lightly at Alfred's enthusiasm, Denmark wondered if Alfred realized Finland wasn't actually Santa Claus and that he was making a joke. As the Dane watched the absolute excitement that covered Alfred's face when the Danish man nodded yes, the Nordic country couldn't bring himself to tell America otherwise. That smile he saw for the briefest moment was so happy, so pure, and so unlike those now so obviously fake ones everyone usually saw on his face, it made Denmark want to grab the American and squeeze him to death.

They sat there talking for a few more hours when Denmark proposed another question, "I wonder how long it'll take everyone to get here?"

Instantly, America began to think, "Well, probably a day or so to get the flight booked and then eight hours, varying a few minutes, to get from Sweden to New York."

The Dane raised his eyebrows in surprise, "I didn't know you knew that kind of stuff."

Alfred laughed, "I know how long it takes to get from my main cities to a lot of countries. I didn't mean to memorize it, it just kind of happened."

Snorting in disbelief, Denmark shook his head. His baby brother sure knew everything about anything. Now, if only Alfred would use that knowledge at the World meetings, then he'd shut everyone up for good.

* * *

><p>In the end, America had been right. Denmark had gotten a call from Sweden only a few days later telling him they had booked their flights and that they should land in about seven to eight hours. The Dane had stolen, er, barrowed Alfred's car the day they were to arrive while the other country was asleep to drive to the airport and pick up his family. When he spotted them in the airport he had quickly rushed over and, before Finland could even launch into the millions of questions he had, Denmark pulled out the eagle toy and journal. Shoving the toy in Sweden's hands and the journal in Finland's, the Dane stepped back and watched as his family looked over the two objects. Finland began to tear up when he read a few entries in the journal and when they all nodded and confirmed that, yes, they too thought America was Alfred everything just went to hell.<p>

"We have to tell him!" Finland insisted fiercely, "I will not have my son go without knowing who his real family is for another moment!"

"Think about it, though." Norway spoke up, hiding his strong emotions behind an emotionless face, "If we tell him now, he'll just be freaked out. Obviously he doesn't remember us."

"Or he does and just doesn't want us around." Iceland spoke up quietly, looking quite sad at the thought

"No." Denmark shook his head, "I can tell, he doesn't know a thing about us raising him."

"Then we need to remind him!" Finland frowned, "You can't be suggesting we just leave things as is!"

"No!" Denmark huffed, "Everyone treats him like shit, he told me that while England and France go to Canadia's for Christmas, he's not invited. He spends it _alone_. We need to fix things like that!"

"His name is Canada." Norway sighed, shaking his head

"I don't care what his name is!" Finland snapped, looking downright pissed off, "Those _huono tekosyitä eläviä olentoja _let my _poikavauva_ spend _Joulu _alone!"

Sweden, meanwhile, had the same stoic expression as always. Well, as Denmark looked closer, it wasn't his usual expression. No, his blue eyes were downright evil and Denmark honestly feared for some people's health.

As Finland's speech slowly turned from normal, angry English to very angry Finnish, Denmark just seemed to realize what he had set upon the countries of the world. There was Iceland, who was normally calm but very hot blooded when you made him mad. Then Norway, obviously he had magic, very scary magic that Denmark had been on the wrong side of many times. Finland was just...downright terrifying when you made him as mad as he was now. Then there was Sweden who could probably make Russia piss his pants when angry enough. Yeah, the world was screwed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay, Christmas will come soon enough, even if it's late here, but I'm having a bit of writers block. I'm really sorry if this chapter wasn't up to par, I rewrote it at least five times, if not more. I'm still not completely happy with it, but I think getting some ideas from you guys will help. Again, I'm sorry!**_

_**Question of the Chapter: How do the Nordics act when they meet Alfred for the first time? How does Alfred react to the Nordics? How should the next world meeting before Christmas go down? How will England, France, and Canada react to the Nordics and Alfred?**_

_**TRANSLATIONS (Sorry if they're off, I use Google Translate!):**_

_**Finnish~**_

**_"Huono tekosyitä eläviä olentoja" - "Poor excuses for living beings"_**

**_"Poikavauva" - "Baby boy"_**

**_"Joulu" - "Christmas"_**


	11. The Nordic Six?

**_Chapter 11: The Nordic...Six?_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia._**

* * *

><p>The Nordics pulled up to Alfred's house about an hour later, their luggage in the trunk and feeling exhausted. That airport was horribly busy and, frankly, Denmark felt like pulling his hair out. So, needless to say, he was very thankful they'd finally gotten out of that hell hole. He never did like airports, anyways. Hopping out of the car, he swung the door shut and went back to help Sweden with the luggage. Finland seemed to be on edge, a mixture of hope and disbelief in his eyes. Denmark could understand, he hadn't believed the possibility that America was Alfred at first either, but now they had irrevocable evidence of it.<p>

"You're the one that stole my car!" An exasperated voice came from the door

There stood America, dressed in a simple outfit of jeans and a blue T-shirt with no bomber jacket, looking relived and slightly angry. He quickly rushed out from the house and checked his car over before nodding to himself. Mutters of 'you're lucky there are no dents' and 'one scratch and I swear to god' were heard as he turned to look at the Nordic family.

"Hey! Nice to see you all again!" America smiled widely, teeth showing

Finland's eyes were wide as he looked at the young nation. It was quite obvious, know that he thought about it, that America was Alfred. Sure, he was a lot tanner nowadays, but other than that he was so much like that little boy they had raised. The same hair that he shared with Finland, and America definitely had Sweden and Denmark's eyes. That smile was even the same as Alfred's was oh so long ago. Resisting the urge to tackle him in a hug, Finland forced a polite smile and greeted the American with the rest of his family.

"It's almost Christmas, so I'm sorry if boxes are kinda everywhere!" Alfred laughed sheepishly as he led the Nordics into his house, "I always decorate for Christmas, but a bunch of things came up, so I haven't gotten to decorate yet!"

As Finland set his luggage down, he smiled softly and put his hand on Alfred's arm, a parental look in his eyes, "Maybe after the meeting we can help you decorate for the occasion. Christmas is my favorite holiday, after all."

Alfred's eyes lit up like a child's as the other Nordics nodded in agreement, a warm feeling spreading through him at the kindness showed to him, "Really? That's awesome! My favorite holiday is Christmas, too! Thanks, Finland!"

The blonde man shook his head and smiled, "Call me Tino."

Alfred froze, blinking with wide eyes. Nations rarely trusted other nations with their human names, it was something saved for a family like bond. Opening his mouth and then, he realized, how could he respond to that? Smiling hesitantly, Alfred was about to say a shaky thank you when the other Nordics began to speak.

"Berwald." Sweden grunted, nodding at America

"Emil." Iceland spoke up, smiling softly

"Lukas." Norway's face was emotionless, but his eyes showed happiness

"My name's Matthias!" Denmark practically shouted, seemingly excited at the turn of events

If Alfred was stunned before, he was going into complete shock now. There was only one thing he could think of to repay that kindness, that trust that they crazily put in him.

"My name is Alfred F. Jones!" America smiled the brightest, most natural smile he had in awhile

Finland's eyes widened, and his lips trembled slightly. Grabbing Alfred in a hug, Tino wrapped his arms around Alfred like a parent would a child. Now, Alfred simply blinked in confusion, smiling nonetheless. Seeing that Finland seemingly got very emotional very quickly, Alfred was quick to try and make him feel better even if he didn't understand why the nation was upset.

"It's okay, dude." America laughed, "It was the least I could do for what you guys just did. If you trust me that much, I don't see why I can't trust you!"

Yes, Alfred knew there were many reasons why he shouldn't trust people. They could turn around and stab him in the back, gain his trust and take him down from the inside. However, as he looked at the Nordics, he was reminded of those dreams where they were a family. Family doesn't betray each other, right? _Stupid_, Alfred chastised himself in his head, _they're not actually you're family. You're delusional._

Denmark, meanwhile, shook his head. Despite being a bit smarter than anyone ever expected, the kid still had a little bit to learn.

* * *

><p>The meeting rapidly approached and, before anyone knew it, they were getting up and getting dressed to head down to the meeting hall. The days had passed so quickly, and so much had been done. Alfred had taken the Nordics out shopping, showing them his stores and buying extra Christmas presents along with Tino. Another day Finland and America had both collaborated and made sugar cookies from scratch and then made a mess of the kitchen when they decorated them. Another day Berwald and Alfred had sat down and watched cheesy Christmas movies all morning while everyone else was still asleep from staying up late. Board games, general craziness, and all around fun that made Alfred really wish he was a part of their little group.<p>

Standing in front of the doors to the conference room, all the Nordics insisted Alfred stay with them in their little group. Whether it was just a look telling him to stay put, like Berwald did, or if someone grabbed his arm anytime he tried to leave, like Tino did. Opening the doors, Alfred quickly counted the seats where the Nordics usually sat and shook his head.

"There aren't enough seats." Alfred sighed

"What?" Finland did a quick count, "There are six seats. Exactly enough for all of us."

Eyebrows furrowing, America still looked concerned, "What if Sealand comes this time? The only other seat is beside _Russia_."

"So? He's a kid, I doubt Russia will bother him." Denmark shrugged

"Don't say that!" Finland hissed, "Besides, I doubt Peter will be here. England very rarely lets him come to meetings. Unless...unless you would prefer to sit by Russia?"

Denmark snorted, "Who'd voluntarily sit by _Russia_? Everyone knows he's got evil plans to pick us all off, one by one, no matter who it is or who people like."

Alfred laughed a little, "What is this, Game of Thrones? Cause if it is, I'll be Daenerys and kick his ass!"

At the blank stares, he shrugged, "It's a show based of the book series A Song of Ice and Fire by an American novelist George R. R. Martin!"

"Who's...Dinosaurs?"

Alfred shook his head, "Not Dinosaurs, Daenerys! She's really badass!"

"Okay." Finland nodded slowly, "Anyways, I doubt Sealand will be here, so you can just sit with us."

"Gotcha!" America smiled widely, "I usually sit between England and Canada, but I'm sure they won't miss me!"

With that, the group of six sat down beside each other and forgot all about America's interesting choices of books and television shows. Waiting for the meeting to begin, America struck up a conversation with Finland and Norway, who he was setting in between. Soon enough Iceland and Denmark got involved in the discussion with occasional inputs from Sweden. None of them noticed the annoyed looks they got from England, Canada, and France as the Nordics and America were just enjoying each others company.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Had a bit of trouble with this one two, writers block is still kicking my butt to next week, but I hope you enjoy! **_

_**Question of the Chapter: What will happen when the meeting starts?**_

_**TRANSLATIONS (Sorry if they're off, I use Google Translate!):**_

_**NONE!**_


End file.
